Silent Love
by Sapphirus
Summary: Sora's pretty close to saving Namin'e in the mysterious castle Oblivion, while Marluxia is making Namine uncomfortable in so many ways, Axel feels sorry for her and has a deep sympathy for her feelings? ZexLarx MarlNamine AxelNamine R
1. Chapter 1

**Dottie (AN):** Hello everyone Its been a while since I made fan fiction, doing school work can really knock my mind off of things, it's a good thing I get bored a lot because when I do I always have a story in mind LOL, well this story is based on Axel having a change of heart for the girl named Namin'e, well that's all I'm saying for now, enjoy the story and please REVIEW!

_Disclaimer: I never put Disclaimers in my fan fiction, so don't expect one ;; lol_

_Warning: A little bit of content in this chapter, so if you prefer not to read it then don't_

Chapter 1

_Silent love_

By: Dottie/Sapphirus

Sora already was half through the castle of Oblivion, Goofy and Donald following him. They just came from Atlantis. Sora came through another one of the castle doors wondering if anyone was going to meet him here. Surprisingly no one was in site except for statues and scenery. "It's so quiet in here, and I don't like it!" Donald said jumping up with anger. "Maybe no ones home hyuk!" Goofy added. "Believe me someone has to be here I can sense it" Sora ended holding his keyblade tightly. He brought out the charm that Namine gave him when they were little, looking down at it" Don't worry Namin'e I'll be there to save you……

Deep in the castle Namin'e sat in her chair, drawing a picture she thought would make her happy since she was locked up here and never thought she would escape it. "I hope I get out of here" she sighed hopelessly. Suddenly she heard someone behind her, It was Marluxia, and he was smirking right at her.

"I see you are sad Namine', but you must stay here ti'll I tell you to leave." He said coolly.

Namine' didn't like speaking to him or his members, she just nodded to him hoping he would leave, she held her head down in sadness. He came over to her and lifted her chin up with a leathered glove. "You know if things get good you can become a member of my Organization, and much much more" he said licking his lips. He leaned down placing a rough kiss on her lips forcefully.

She tried to pull away but he held her in place tightly, a minute later he parted from her smiling evilly" Well time for me to deal with your puny hero and his buddies, I hope to see you later..honey" he said disappearing with his scythe.

Namine' wiped her face off rapidly, hating everything that he just did to her, she put her head in her hands beginning to sob softly tears falling down "I wanna go home….."She cried.

Axel heard someone sobbing from in the hallway, he was coming back from hearing Vexen's boring theories about his puppet, he walked in the room that it was coming from slowly. He saw it was the girl the organization kept as a hostage for Sora. He knew he was always mocking people for things like this but he somehow knew how girls' feelings can be. "What's wrong with you?" he said a little annoyed, she just looked up at him then put her head back down sobbing even more. He kneeled down by her putting his blade weapons down beside him, he put a calm look on his face. She looked up again a bit, feeling kinda surprised that he would be bothered with her feelings" Was it Marluxia again, I'm just wondering, why would you let him bother you like this?" he said wiping the tears from her eyes. She was silent for a min, and then she spoke.

"I don't know……its just I feel there's nothing I can do to stop him" she whispered deppresfully. "Axel gave her a funny look and chuckled a bit" Secret is Namine' everyone in the organization dislikes Marluxia, he's nothing but a sadistic asshole" he said hoping to cheer her up a bit. She giggled quietly when he said that. "Well its good to see you're smiling again heh" he said brushing a strain of his blood red hair from his face, giving her his famous smile. "I thought you were the most evilest out of them all?" she finally had the courage to say.

"Yes I am but I only show my attitude to them so they won't bother me, well I hope you cheer up some more, gotta fly and do things, see you later" he said disappearing. She just sat there surprised and shocked.

Back on the 10th floor…

Sora walked a bit more into the halls of the 10th floor, staying cautious of his surroundings, Donald and Goofy stayed behind him keeping his back. "Get ready I can feel one of those guys near" he warned continuing to feel a presence as he held his keyblade tightly. Goofy and Donald kept their weapons close as well as him.

Marluxia appeared before them, laughing evilly with his scythe beside him" I see you are accomplishing through your memories, you indeed have a strong heart" he said coolly.

"Where's Riku and Namine', I know your up to something and I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you!"

"We'll save the king too!" Donald yelled. "Sora are you sure we can take him on right now" Jiminy asked worried. "I hope so..." he said

"Well let me test to see how strong you became" he mocked bringing his Scythe forth. Pink flower petals began raining around the area.

Larxene and Lexeaus looked from a hidden statue" Man is what is he gay?" Larxene joked. "Don't know til you find out" Lexeaus finish having his arms crossed. Larxene looked up at him "What kind of guy would use flowers for powers?" She asked looking don't again slapping her face.

"I see your power is flower petals?" Sora wondered trying to keep his laughter in. "Marluxia sensed he was playing with him and put a annoyed look on his face. "Real funny, your gonna see what these petals can do!" he growled. The petals started moving curling up what looks to be gun shaped. It started shooting at him.

"Ahh! They are guns!" Donald yelled. "Gawrsh never knew flowers can do that" Goofy said looking up at them. "They can't it's just him!" Donald yelled again bopping Goofy on the head.

"Be swallowed by my wrath." Marluxia said charging at him with speed leashing the scythe forward to him. Sora dodge rolled to the left in time missing the sharp touch of the blade, he recovered fast from the roll and got up, he used 3 of his cards to activate his swinging keyblade, Marluxia used his scythe to block it from hitting him sending it the other way, not knowing that it keeps on swinging, it knocked him down from the back of him making him moan in pain "Argghh!… you were lucky" he barked turning around to see a keyblade coming back forth to him with speed, he was caught off guard him, he was a bit weak to stop it again fast enough, it knocked him in the stomach making him fall to the floor. "Gotcha!" Sora said catching the keblade back into his hands. He was really mad now "Cura!' he yelled summoning healing magic on himself, quickly he got up fast and summoned some more flower petals, this time they turned into blades, he launched them forward towards Sora.

"Let's see you dodge this haha!" he yelled. Sora saw then coming and had no special card to stop it, the blades ripped through his clothes cutting his skin, only 7 hitted him. "Sora are you ok!" Donald asked seeing the scene, the rest came to Goofy and Donald, Goofy put his shield up blocking him and Donald. "This isn't looking good" Goofy said. "Fira!" Donald yelled summoning his magic trying to burn the blades, some of them burned while the others went a different way, they were safe. "Fuck!" Sora groaned

holding his arm from the lost blood. "Hahaha no one can escape my petals, and you laughed at them too" Marluxia laughed. Sora was getting a little dizzy from the hit.

"I hope I can summon this last power" he growled. He jumped up and hit the keblade into the ground "Trinity!" he yelled unleashing a power that no one can escape, it damaged Marluxia even more unexpectedly "Grrrrrr! I see you learned a few new tricks on your journey, no matter, next time I return you won't be so lucky hero!" he hissed disappearing barely from the hall to retreat. "We did it!" Donald cheered. "Its not over, not yet……Sora sighed. "I'll heal you Sora" Donald said using Cura, curing his bloody cuts. "Don't worry Sora we'll get him" Goofy said with courage.

A/N: Sow how was it, good bad? you can tell me, but please NO FLAMES. I never figured out what Axels weapons name was so I just came up with the best I can. It took me a week to type this story and I'm tired now..Sleeps well 2nd chapter will be up soon so PLEASE REVIEW! kudos…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dottie (AN):** Thank everyone for all the reviews you gave me, it makes me want to go on with the story, I'm going to try to make this story longer than my previous ones , well this one is at a pg13-R rating.

**Disclaimers**: not typing one --;;;

**Rating:** Teen to Mature

**Silent Love**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected counters Unexpected Feelings**

Somewhere in the basement of Castle oblivion Riku ran through the halls searching for Ansem he just came from Agrabah which gave him a hard time, He smelled Ansem's aurora which he couldn't stop sensing. "Ansem come out you coward, I know your around here!" he said. "Show yourself!" he threatened unleashing his Soul Eater. "You worthless fool you think a mere child like you could ever defeat me?" Ansem's voiced lingered in the halls. "You was once before, and it can be done again!" he mocked. Ansem growled at that statement appearing before him. Riku rush forward towards him, hoping to finish him off right then and there but Ansems flew him away with his dark power, it sent him flying across the room. "Argghh fucking bastard….."He moaned. He could hear his laughter from his part.

"Like I said, you can never defeat my, I'm have the power of darkness, and you my fine friend will become my puppet again" he said walking towards him. A bright light came out of nowhere blinding Ansems eyes. "Don't worry Riku I'm here, he won't get you again" Mickey voice said from the light appearing beside him. "You majesty, is that really you?" he cried. "Yes but I'm not here yet" he explaining. Riku tried to touch him but his hand went right through him. "This is a hologram of me but I'm closer to the castle than you think" he said. "Fuck" he hopelessly said. "King Mickey I see you finally decide to join us" he smiled not knowing what Mickey had told Riku about the illusion thing. "As long a Riku has light he can conquer anything" he said proudly. Riku got straight up grabbing his Soul Eater quickly. "Ok Ansem this time I won't lose" Riku said coming towards him again, Mickey stayed by his side. Ten minutes passed Riku and Ansem fought with accuracy, Ansem was a bit exhausted, Mickey healed Riku when he got weak. "Damn you fool, this is not the last time you saw me, I shall give you this for your journey, you know you need the darkness" he said unleashing a dark power on Riku. "What the hell did you do to me?" he yelled looking at himself turn into what he looked like when Ansem took over him. "No matter how you deny you will need the darkness to be powerful, and tell me how it is when I return" he growled disappearing.

Riku growled worried a bit that this was one of Ansem's games to regain control of his body, he looked down at Mickey "I can't believe this, your majesty what if I get possessed again by him, it brings back too many terrible memories" he said sighing. "Don't worry Riku as long as you have the light on your side, you should be able control your heart with no problem" Mickey assured him. "Thanks your Majesty' Riku smiled.

Sora walked around in a forest he never saw before, it was huge and seemed to look like a place where you can live peacefully. "I wonder where we are at" Donald thought out loud. "Don't know hope there isn't any heartless around" goofy said following behind Sora. "Doesn't seem like nothing evil could come to a place like this, lets just keep walking, we might find someone to help us" Sora assured. While walking they saw a yellow creature, known as a weird kind of bear roaming around looking as if he was lost. "Think, think, think" it said scratching his head. "Are you lost? Sora asked. It looked up at him "Yes I seem to not know where my friends have gone or disappeared to" the bear said. "I see, so want us to help you look for them? Sora offered. "That would be great" the bear said. "The names Sora, this is Donald and Goofy" Sora introduced. "Winnie the Pooh is mines, but everyone calls me Pooh" he smiled. They went off searching for his friends.

"Oh your wondering where you're at, are you?" Pooh asked on the journey "Yeah this place is huge." Sora laughed keeping his arms behind his head. "This place is called the Hundred Acre Woods" pooh smiled. "Cool" Sora said swinging his keyblade.

Minutes later they saw Rabbit, Owl, and piglet working on the garden picking up weeds, while Tigger, Eyoure, and Roo joked around, making them annoyed.

"Tigger can't you go somewhere else with that racket?" Rabbit shouted fro afar. "Rabbit focus on what we're doing and it won't bother you as much, today is a beautiful day to be happy" Owl said. "Come on Rabbit. Stop working and join the fun, fun is what's Tiggers do best!" Tigger laughed bouncing up and down from the stumps. Being followed by Roo. "Weeee!" Roo cried in joy. "Maybe I'll just sit here, and look at the sun til it goes, down, not that it cares that I stare at it" Eyoure moaned.

"Hi everyone" Pooh yelled from a distance away, followed by Sora. Donald and Goofy stayed behind to scan around the areas for clue to their King. They all looked at him "Hiya Pooh boy!" Tigger smiled bouncing onto his stomach knocking him over. "Pooh where have you been, we were wondering we're you went, was you looking for honey again? Rabbit said annoyed. "No I got lost and Sora found me, he helped me find my way back" Pooh smiled looking up at him. They all introduced themselves to Sora happy there was someone new in the woods. Sora and them explored more of the woods and had fun with some games they loved to play. Soon it was time for Sora to leave "Well guys I had fun with you all, I have to continue on my journey though" Sora said. "Will we ever see you again?" Pooh asked a bit sad. "Yeah I might come back one day" Sora waved to them leaving out of the woods.

Axel sat at his desk in his personal dorm in the castle, reading a book that interested him a lot, it was called the _Ultima Dragon of the city Sanctuary_. It was based on a Dragon that protected his territory which was called Sanctuary from evil armies, he helped the people that lived in his territory, but there was a princess who was in love with the dragon even though they were two different races, in the end he was turned into a handsome king and ruled Sanctuary with her as his bride. Axel put the book down keeping his bookmark on the chapter 34, he only had 20 more chapters to finish. He sat and thought for a moment "Why was I nice to that girl, she's just a pity wench that we use for the organization" he told himself. Then his inner conscious came in "_You are attracted to her admit it_" it said. "No I'm not its just her seducing me with sensitive feelings!" he yelled at it. "_Face it, you love her and you would give you life up just to protect her, and you know_ _I'm right_" he said defeating him. "Maybe your right….I do love her…" was the last though he did before a knock disturbed his thoughts from his door. "Who the hell is it?" he yelled annoyed. "It me Axel" Zexion said calmly. He sweatdroped knowing how boring he can get, but they were pretty good friends. "Coming" he said going to the door and opening it letting him walk in. "Zexion looked at Axel curiously sensing something strange about him but he shrugged it off knowing it probably wasn't his business. "

"So what's up? Axel started. "Marluxia wants us to go on a mission, he want us to collect data from Sora, because he seems to think Sora is getting a little overpowered for him, and if he was about to get any better it would jeopardize the organization and the Superior, so if we collect information on him we can probably find a weakness to stop him" Zexion explained clearly. "Man the bastard wants too much" Axel closed his eyes with a frown. "Maybe we should all team up on him and kill him, me, you, Larxene, Vexen, and Lexaeus" Zexion joked. "That would be a blessing in disguise" Axel added to the joke. The stand for a min, til Zexion broke the silence "Axel…….this might sound like a dumb question but what would you do if you in love with someone?" he asked crossing his arms slightly. "Axel looked at him with suprisement, he was in love too? He decided to go on with the question "Who are you in love with?" he asked wanting to know. "Larxene" Zexion said closing his eyes. Axel thought for a moment" I'm in love also, but I don't know how to tell her one day" he said leaning back in his chair. "Her name is Namin'e he finally admitted. Zexion opened both of his eyes in shock, never knowing that someone like Axel could love something. He went love and sat on his bed which was made of black silk, he brushed his silver hair back which was in the way. Everything else in the room was white, with statues in certain areas. "What are you going to do if Marluxia finds out" Zexion warned. "He has nothing to do with my life of how I feel, if he does anything to get in my way or harm Namin'e, I will deal with him myself" Axel threatened. "That indeed is something to make sure of" Zexion smiled a bit. "As for me and Larxene I'm going to wait til it's the right time to tell her how I feel, and then I hope tings will turn out good. "Maybe I should go with the same plan as you" Axel yawned looking back at him from his chair. "Good luck to both of us" Zexion finished.

Namin'e sat on her balcony in the back of her room, looking up into the night sky, she was thinking about what Marluxia said, she didn't like anything he said to her, and she hated him totally. "I won't let him get to me again, just wait" she said sighing while leaning on the bars. She looked down to see how far up she was. If wasn't too bad of a try to climb down. On the side was a long vine that leaded to the bottom. "I want to get out of here so badly, this is the only chance I have of freedom" she said checking the vine for its strength, for her surprise it was strong for her type of weight. Climbing down, she carefully looked around to make sure no one was looking "man this is scary, can't wait til I get to the bottom" she whined. 2 minutes later she got to the bottom, jumping of of the vine. She looked in front of her there was a huge garden that surrounded the castle.

"Wow someone must of took time to do all of this" she said to herself. She walked through it quietly so she couldn't be heard. "That was a little bit easier than I thought" she calmly said, but she didn't know that there was something watching her closely in some bushes nearby, its eyes glowed yellow brightly. As she walked she could her noises coming from somewhere "Who's there?" she asked getting a bit worried and scared. Nothing answered. She tried to walk a bit faster hearing the noises again. Suddenly a Heartless which seemed to be bigger and more stronger than the ones that were a smaller version of it came out of the bushes, tackling her to the ground hard. "Ahhhhh!"She screamed, having pain from the attack. It showed its teeth grinning evilly, she picked a rock and threw it at it causing it some damaged, it screeched loudly in pain 'Take that you little ugly fucker: she barked at it.. It recovered itself, then it growled unleashing its dark claws. She quickly got up recovering from the fall and started to run the opposite way, hoping to get away from it. It chased after her growling angrily. Namine keep running til she tripped over a root of a tree falling on to the ground bumping her head on a stone, she was knocked unconscious, she was bleeding badly from the hit. The heartless caught up, coming up from the ground from a shadow, it unleashed its claws again about to rip her to shreds……

**_Dottie (AN):_** I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger LOL, try to think what might happen in the next chapter, will Namine be saved, or be killed. Stay tuned to Chapter 3. By the way thanks everyone for the reviews again, its really helping me type this. Lmao I skipped swimming class trying to finish up this chapter up, I just might go with this story more than the others I have. Kudos REVIEW PLEASE, NO FLAMES OR I'LL UNLEASH ULTIMA ON YOU XD! ;;;


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dottie (AN):_** Hello everyone, Happy belated Chrismahanukwanzakah Everyone, or a easier saying happy belated Holidays. Thanks for the reviews you all gave me, I had this story already ready, I just wait til I got enough reviews to put it up, I see that I'm tired of holding this one for you, its been with me for 2 weeks now lol, I dedicate this Chapter for all the reviewers who loved my story laughs evilly in the background man I'm so evil it's a shame! Ok I'll shut up now…..

**_Disclaimer._** Nuh uh not happening still don't write them /

**WARNING:** **RAPE/LEMON SCENE BETWEEN AXEL AND NAMIN'E, do not read if you hate this type of stories!**

_Italics: meaning thoughts in the characters mind_

**Bold**meaning something serious, or a loud action.

Just so you'll know the lyrics in this story are made up by me, as in poems almost, I was never the best at them but when type romance stories I can do them perfectly. And one more thing, I figured out what the heartless's name was and what the name of Axel's weapons are called.

Silent Love

**_Chapter 3: Saving ones you love, accidental lust_**

_Last chapter_

"Take that you ugly fucker! She barked at it.. It recovered itself, then it growled unleashing its dark claws, it came to her ripping slightly through her white dress, making a slightly deep wound under her breasts. "She screamed in severe pain, "Ahhh…help, someone!" she screamed. Was she going to die, no she was stronger than that. She quickly got up, using the last power she had left from the fall and wound and started to run the opposite way, hoping to get away from it. It chased after her growling angrily. Namine keep running holding a hand on her bleeding wound til she tripped over a root of a tree falling on to the ground bumping her head on a stone, she was knocked unconscious, she was bleeding badly from the hit. The heartless caught up, coming up from the ground from a shadow, it unleashed its claws again about to rip her to shreds this time……

**Continued….**

The heartless know as a Neo Heartless was about the kill Namine, it was only inches away from one swipe. "Get the fuck away from her!" a figured demanded being known as Axel, he brought his Chakrams forth as a threat, giving the heartless a dangerous glare from his sapphired orbs. The heartless stopped in its track turning around to him, it hissed annoyingly "She will be ours to control fool, us and our master!" it growled. It can towards him, eyes glowing in lust for blood, extending it claws for an attack. "What the hell are you saying? Axel summoned his Fire Wall burning the heartless to death, black ooze was all that was left, then it disappeared leaving shinning light from it "_Ansem shall rule this world..."_ Was its last words before it vanished. "The heart must of retuned to the person it stolen it from" he smirked then thought for a second "Who is Ansem...? Then he remembered "NAMINE!" he ran to her side, seeing if she was alive. He checked her all over, she was breathing but was unconscious. "Oh my god what did it do to you?" he asked looking at her bleeding head, then he looked down seeing her bleeding body, the wound was lightly under her breasts bleeding slightly fast, he knew of a hot spring that was a mile away from the garden so he knew that place would be better to clean her up rather than his bath tub. He picked her up bridal style carefully and levitated towards the spot "Don't worry Namin'e I'm here now" he said with anger and sadness at the same time.

Moments later he was arrived at the springs which was a beautiful sight indeed, the name of the place was Destiny Hot Springs, it was famous and known for it special refreshmentations on the body and healings. Axel land on the shore of the springs laying Namin'e down softly. "Man I known she's going to kill me later for this" he said as he began to undress her from the white gown she wore. He had to remove her bra and panties also, he didn't want them to get soaked. Looking at her body got him all tensed up, then an unnoticeable erection came from his leather pants, not noticeable from his leather long trench coat though. "Shit what the hells going on with me!" he said in his head. He shook from his thoughts setting her into the springs. The water slowly drained away the blood from her wounds. "Fuck Namine you shouldn't have left the castle..." he said bathing her wounds a bit, then wiping the blood off of her forehead. It got a bit hot so he took of his coat setting it to the side, having his black shirt, leather boots, gloves and Gothic chained pants. Namine slowly opened her sapphire eyes, looking around wondering where she was.

"Huh! Where am I?" Namine cried scaring Axel from his thoughts. "You were attacked by one of those more powerful heartless" he said looking at her. She turned around looking at him, he was indeed a muscular guy, the shirt he wore show off his muscular built. "Namine what are you thinking?" she said cursing her thoughts.

"Namin'e are you feeling ok" Axel waved his hand by her face. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah sorry..I was dazed out a bit in my own thoughts" Namin'e lied. "Come let me heal your wounds fully" he demanded. Namine looked down at herself all late and saw that she had nothing on. "Ekkkkk! She screeched covering the rest of herself in the water, screeching hurted his ears. "Ackk! Stop it" Axel yelled covering his sensitive ears. "I was helping you heal faster, come let me finish my work" Axel commanded her seriously. Namin'e gulped coming out of the water, blushing the whole time because he was looking at her, she could still feel the terrible pain on her wound. She walked slowly to the sitting rock which was by a blossom tree, where she met him at. "Now sit down and be still, this will take a couple moments" he said.

Namine nodded slightly sitting down on the cold rock, she breathed deeply hoping it was going to work. Axel putted his right gloved hand on Namine's wound, and started chanting some words she didn't even understand because it was in a different language. Her body started to glow white, she looked down and saw that her slash wound was slowly fading away. "It's gone!" Namin'e gasped looking up into his eyes, he had the sexiest eyes she'd ever saw, he was actually saving her life and she owed him her life for it. He stopped chanting and sat down on the grass. "See told ya, nothing to be afraid of" he said leaning up against the tree throwing her white dress for her to put back on. He turned around giving her privacy.

Namine blushed a bit, embarrassed of what she did earlier. "Thank you…" she quietly said enough for him to hear, putting her dress over her head quickly. He looked at her hearing the appreciation "No problem, I was glad to do it" he smirked. Namine stared at the marking he had on both of his eyes and wondered why they were there" Where did you get those markings from?" she asked. Axel Growled a bit giving her the sign that he didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry just asking..." she said with a sweatdrop turning the other way for a sec, then she turned around to see a huge Dragon behind her known as one of the Bahamut (**from FF-10**).HE wings were extending, looking as if it was bird like, he indeed looked majestic. She screamed in fear running behind a tree "get away from me!" she yelled throwing dirt at it stupidly. "Relax It's me!" Axel roared looking at her with a weird look. "I'm cursed to be this dragon as long as those marks stay on me" he said tuning back to normal, walking to her. "Oh hehe I knew that?" Namine lied with embarrassment. "Oh well doesn't bother me much, at least I can control it" he said sitting on part of her spot. "Namine I have something I want to tell you" he calmly said. "Ok" she agreed sitting by him. "Namin'e it's hard for me to explain this ok, since I met you in the castle, I seem to have…grown to be attracted to you, not in the friend way...but in the erm…other way" Axel explained with a slight blush. Namin'e saw it giggling a bit, but he didn't know he was doing it." What's so funny?" he asked a little annoyed. "Nothing" she countered "Some how I had the same feelings for you too" Namine added swirling her finger on the rock nervously, then an unnoticeable blush came on her face.

He looked through the corner of his eyes, seeing her actions meaning she was nervous what he might say. "I was afraid that if I would have told you how I felt about you, you would of turned me down..." Namine said looking up at him. Axel smiled at her leaning close to her, kissing her passionately. Namine looked at Axel with shock, not expecting the kiss at all, she soon leaned to him returning the kiss. "Namine listen to me, I love you with all my heart, and wouldn't care what you look like, or what you've done in the past" he said after breaking the kiss and embracing her in his grasp will care. "Axel I don't know what to say" she said speechless. "Say nothing" he said leaning down again kissing her again, embracing her tightly in his strong arms, both looking at the moon that was how big. They knew a relationship could be mad between them. "Namine if I ever get the chance, I'm going to get you out of this place, you don't deserve this type of treatment" he said looking down at her. "Yeah all I remember was waking up in that castle, my memories from before are still blurry. Axel reached into his pocket bringing out a Ruby Emblem necklace. "Here I want you to have this, it belonged to my mother before she died" he smiled grabbing her hand and wrapping it in them.

_You are there for me, but yet you fully know who I am.._

_I am a witch, and you are cursed to be a Dragon forever…_

_Nothing matters to me now but this perfect moment…_

Marluxia looked into his magic crystal orb, seeing the actions Axel and Namine were doing, he knew the two were becoming fond of each other as time passed "_I knew this time would come, and I have just the thing to stop all of this_" he thought as he grinned mischievously bringing out a Red orb that he had since Axel came to the organization, it had the power to control his actions, emotions and attitude, he somehow found it thanks to his servants, Axel hid this orb away underground 8 years ago, meaning he didn't want anyone to get their hands on it. "Oh Orb of Flare, make Axel obey my every command, make him give the girl he loves dearly a time she would never forget!" he laughed evilly seeing it glow brightly, telling him that it worked, it putted more of his old attitude back into his heart. Outside his door Zexion was watching what he was doing "_Oh no Namine!" _he thought sneaking away so Marluxia wouldn't detect him presence, he didn't know where Axel or Namine went, it was about **12:45 am **in the morning and he was worried.

Axel started to feel a strange feeling deep within his body, it seemed like he couldn't control it either, "Grr!" darkness started spreading through out his whole body, his eyes began to glow red from his normal blue, soon he felt lustful, lustful for sex . "What's going on Axel, what's wrong?" she said shaking his hoping it would, he just looked at her, his eyes scared her deeply because all she can see in him was lust and power, his teeth became sharper (**A/N** like Inuyasha when he turns demon). He pinned her down on the grass, kissing her violently on the lips, he bit into her lips sucking the blood from the bite. Namin'e Whimpered, not believing this could be happening to her, she felt this wasn't going to end well at all. "Axel, it's me Namin'e, can't you hear me?" she said trying to push him off of her, she didn't know that someone from afar was controlling him, and she was fully unaware of it at all. He laughed proudly "You think I could ever love a bitch like you!" he said caressing her cheek roughly. She gasped at what he just said, her heart broke into pieces, as soon as her next words was going to be spoken, he had already ripped her dress into pieces, leaving her completely naked unto his muscular body, Namin'e cried trying to cover herself , he pinned her hands to her side swiftly. "Your mine Namine and no one will have you but me!" he said seductively, running his fingers along her neck bone, bringing it to her fragile breasts, he can sense she was a pure one, and it turned him on more. He swirled his fingers along the the nipples, making them harden and swollen. Namine could feel something hard rubbing against her leg, and she guessed what it could be.

He came down and licked them one after the other, spinning his tongue around them, then he bit down on it hard but not enough to make them bleed. Namin'e whimpered once again making him want to torture her more" Your are a fine and sexy thing" he said smirking at her, eyes glowing evilly at her, she was fully scared of him now. "Get off of me!" she squirmed trying to escape but her kept her down with ease, because of his flexible, and powerful skills. He put more pressure down on her with his huge body. "Now I'm really going to break you hun" he said lowering his hand down to her white cotton panties, ripping them straight off with his strength. He lowered himself down to her maidenhood inserting three fingers into her opening, ripping her straight through, she screamed with pain but he countered it with a rough kiss. He slowly pump in and out of her opening hearing feeling her trying to scream while with the kiss, he was at least nice enough to prepare her for what he was doing after that. He took his fingers out of her, licking the sweet juices "you taste good" he commented her.

"Why...?"She asked trying to wonder what happened to her best friend and soon to been lover. "Because I **can..**" he said shutting her mouth with a finger. He slowly unzipped his gothic chained pants slowly, sliding his black boxers with them, grinning playfully at her making shivers go down her spine, he revealed the thing that Namine will have to fear out of all things he did. He saw the fear in her eyes and loved it, he was the one who always liked being dominant over females, he never let them have control at all. He caressed her hair, she tried not to moan or make any noises except for crying and whimpering, she didn't want to enjoy his lustful pleasure.

_You have turned on me out of nowhere…_

_I thought you cared for me and loved me…_

_But you never really did, how could you.._

_Break me like this after what I've been through…_

"Please Axel, no…" she whispered seeing him lower himself down to her area knowing what was coming next. Axel just chuckled at her whining, bringing his hand op rubbing her face" This might hurt a lot, because one I feel aggressively horny and two its your first time making it harder to take" he said chuckling evilly, now she really knew he was trying to be funny and she hated him for it. His eyes glowed red as he position himself onto her, he kept her down still so she would ruin the process, with a quick swift he entered into her, feeling the tightness of her virginity, Namine dug her nails into the grass in full pain, screaming and crying as he went deeper, he pulled himself out and looked at her, he see that he went a bit too fast for the first because she was now bleeding and some of the blood was on him. He came down to her face, kissing her tenderly this time, trying to keep her quiet, he massaged her hip with his extended claws as he did. Tears fell from Namin'es eyes, feeling dirty and revealed and would never feel the same again, Axel have betrayed her trust and love. He began to thrust into her again going a bit faster into his strokes, continuing to kiss her as he did.

Zexion looked around the castle grounds looking from Axel, or Namine where about, he thought he heard a scream so he went to the area that he heard it from "Dark powers, guide me to Namine" he said as a dark portal appeared in front of him, leading him right to their action. He saw that Axel wasn't the same guy he use to be and knew what it was from, he saw the darkness in his heart and into his eyes. "Zexion help me!" Namine cried seeing that he has came. "Axel get the fuck off of her!" he ordered launching a punch to his face unexpectedly, knocking him to the ground off of Namine. Zexion picked up her fragile, sad form quickly covering her with his trench coat, summoning another dark portal in front of him, leaving Axel to recover from the blow "You damaged her pride, her innocence and her trust, I wouldn't be surprised if she never speaks to you or trust you ever again!" he with a serious look on his face with clenched teeth. Axel looked up with a smirk "Whatever pretty boy!" he insulted angrily, with glowing eyes, his fangs clenched together. Zexion knew he was being controlled and couldn't help it, but he should of found some type of way to stop it "You are nothing more than Marluxia's puppet now" his last words said going into his portal taking her to his dorms.

Marluxia saw what Zexion did and was furious about it, he looked at the Red orb in his hands throwing it across the white room with anger, it hit the floor hard cracking it, "Fuck!" he said looking at the crack, his temper always got the best of him, now Axel would be able to control himself better from the orb's power.

Axel rubbed his mouth where, he was punched, he felt himself come back to normal, his eyes turned back to the sapphire blue they were, his teeth became normal, his nails went back to its original size. "What happened?" he said confused, receiving a headache, he rubbed his temples a bit. He looked down at himself seeing he was naked and had blood in his private area. "Ohhh no…" he whispered to himself having an idea of what happened and couldn't believe it, someone has found his only true weakness, it was all because of the stupid curse of his, only thing he did was cleaned himself off in the springs, redressed himself and ran back to the castle

in haste.

Zexion bandaged Namine up where from the claw marks that he gave while his torment with her, Namine was sleeping peacefully, tears were still in her eyes. He took a rag and wiped them off with warm water. She slowly woke up seeing him, she smiled because she was happy he saved her life. "Nice to see your awake" he said setting the rag down into the water. "I can't believe he did that to me." She sighed. He looked at her, feeling sorry for what happened. "There's something about Axel that I think you should know.

"About his curse from the marks? Yes he told me already" she said adjusting her blanket. "No there's another part to it" he say walking towards her. There was a knock from his door, having no idea who it could be at this time of morning. "Who is it? He demanded a bit annoyed. "Its me….." the figure said sadly. He walked to the white door opening it to see Axel standing with a sad look. "What do you want?" he asked annoyingly. "Is Namine okay.? He asked finally facing him, Zexion saw that he was back to normal and was relieved of it.

"Yes barely, but yeah" he said taping his finger against the door knob. "Can I see her?" he asked, Zexion gave him a serious look. "Yes you can, one more thing tell her the **truth **about your real problem, you only told her a quarter of it." He said seriously.

Axel nodded. "And if you do anything to her her again, I shall deal with you myself" Axel looked at him with a glared look, but he knew he deserved that from his friend. Axel walked into the room, walking back to the bedroom peeking through the room seeing Namine sleeping peacefully. He walked over by her bed looking down at her sleeping form, he leaned over her face, showing the rarest face anyone would ever imagine from him, he stroked her check softly. "Namine? She heard the voice, waking up to see Axel looking dead at her. "Get away from me you monster!" she said hiding under the covers sobbing. "Namine listen to what he has to say!" Zexion said standing at the door. Namine jumped up from her bed, looking up at him" ok then, talk!" she said voice a bit shaky. "I'll leave you two alone now" Zexion said walking out and closing the door, he knew Axel wanted privacy with her. Axel looked back from the door, he sat on the edge of Namines bed leaning over to her.

"Namine please let me explain, and don't think its my fault" he said brushing a strand of hair from her head. "What happened to you Axel, you were good and normal at first then out of nowhere you turned to a rapist!" she said tears streaking from her eyes, whimpered a bit clutching herself still feeling pain from his act. Axel saw her and felt even more worse "There's this orb called the **_Flare's Curse_** that was made after a curse was made in me, a dark witch gave it to me for no reason, it contains a powers that controls me, and whoever gets their hands on it can overpower me with no chance at escape, but if it was destroyed by a white witch I would be cured from the curse forever, until then I have to suffer, but I came back to normal and found myself naked, I didn't remember a thing, all I could guess it was something to do with you so I ran here to see if you were alright because I sensed and saw what I did!" he explained putting his head down against the bed putting his hands over his head in anger. Namine rubbed his red hair, seeing that he was telling the truth from his emotions right there and then. "Its okay Axel, it wasn't your fault, you don't know who has that orb yet and you must go and find who has it fast, or you might do it again…" she said shivering at that thought. "Zexion might know, he has the power to sense humans he knows who has objects, I hope he can sense the orb, and who has it" he said rubbing Namine's hand.

_**Special thanks to the reviewers**_

GravX

Guardian of Cetra

Black Fire Fox01

xSweetMatsukaix

Mecha-Metal Sonic

The Rose's Charm

**_Dottie A/N:_** Well how was this chapter? Good? Bad? You can tell me, I really really tried on this one, I made it longer and more interesting, have an ideas how I should make it now? Tell me on a review of email it to me. Ps READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I need encouragement a times xD!


End file.
